dirtypairfandomcom-20200223-history
Dirty Pair: Project Eden (Video Game)
Dirty Pair: Project Eden is a video game released in Japan on the Famicon Disk System on March 28th, 1987. It is known for being the only video game to be based on the Dirty Pair franchise. The game is loosely based off the film Dirty Pair: Project Eden, with a more condensed storyline. Plot Gameplay The player controls Yuri, with a second player controlling Kei in the co-op multiplayer mode. The game comprises of four levels, or "scenes", with two separate gameplay modes. Scenes one and two take place around and inside the Vizorium plant in Uldas, while scenes three and four have the Angels infiltrating Professor Wattsman's laboratory. Scenes one and three play as side-scrolling shooter platformers, with the screen continually moving right. If playing in single-player mode, will sometimes appear near the start If the player is hit by an enemy or projectile, they die and are send back to the level's start. Each of these is divided into four parts. Scenes two and four allow for some y-axis movement, while keeping a similar perspective. The player navigates a maze, and has to find eight data disks before getting to the exit. The player still dies when hit, but will respawn in the room they lost their life in. Enemies consist of energy balls, robots and aliens - both the Vizorium-consuming creatures from the film and original foes. In the last scene, Bruno stands in one area to steal any data disks you're carrying. In the final stage, the player destroys Dr. Wattsman's computer as he runs away. Gooley appears on a video screen before the Lovely Angels, giving a different congratulatory message depending on the player's accuracy (shots that hit enemies divided by shots that hit enemies). Items *Collectables for points: hearts, stars, tiaras, Nanmo. *Gun: stronger shots for 6 rounds *Grenade: throwing weapon *Green bracelet: grants temporary invincibility *Poison bottle: kills everything onscreen, with a 50% chance of killing the player instead *Vizorium bar: blocks foes, preventing them from walking through *Perfume bottle (only in side-scrolling scenes): summons Kei in a small ship the player can jump into, allowing them to fly while shooting two bullets at once *Key card (only in maze scenes): Unlocks doors, allowing further progression *Data disks (only in maze stages): Collect eight to unlock the scene's exit Easter Eggs *After the game has been paused for around 20 minutes, 23 seconds (or by setting $6187 and $618D to 01), a long beep will play and a telephone ring will repeat indefinitely. Programmer Yujix Terada did similar things in Taito Chase H.Q. and Gokuraku! Chuuka Taisen for the TurboGrafx-16/PC Engine.The Cutting Room Floor. Retrieved on 2018-04-08 *Yujix Terada also "hid" his name at the very bottom of the screen during gameplay. Most NTSC televisions at the time would cut off this part of the screen. In the HUD, below the area visible onscreen, the game has the message "Program by Yujix T MCMLXXXVI". Curiously, the Roman numeral says 1986, even though the game wasn't released until 1987. References Category:Media